


Baby It's Cold Outside

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is Cold, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It really wasn'tthatcold out.Honestly a considerably pleasant day that required a light jacket.  Something that didn't really let the breeze through, and had a slight thickness to keep the warmth in.  Andmaybea scarf as well, just for a sudden chill of the wind.But it was nice.Of course Shiro knows better than to saythatto his boyfriend.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I was cold this morning when I wrote this...because it's been cold where I live when it's usually not. So I fueled it through Lance before Voltron season 8 probably does me in.
> 
> Please realize I am a baby when it comes to cold and have no idea what it's really like beyond like a low of 30-something degrees F.

“It's cold, Kashi.”  Came a muffled sounding statement behind Shiro.

It really wasn't  _ that _ cold out.  

Honestly a considerably pleasant day that required a light jacket.  Something that didn't really let the breeze through, and had a slight thickness to keep the warmth in.  And  _ maybe _ a scarf as well, just for a sudden chill of the wind.  

But it was nice.

Of course Shiro knows better than to say  _ that _ to his boyfriend.

Because they've had the climate based what is hot and cold argument plenty of times.  More than enough to understand where the other was coming from. What they were used to, and what their body had tolerance to.  And definitely more time than enough to know that saying  _ it’s not that bad _ was the dumbest thing to do.

Shiro turned to glance behind him where Lance was standing.  Hugging his arms close to his torso, and tucking his hands away.  And amazing looking more bundled up with then when they left their place.  Honestly how Lance looked more like he was going to go skiing was truly amazing.  But it was mostly due to the scarf Lance had pulled over his mouth.

With a soft smile Shiro held out his arm.  

Lance instantly shuffling into the warmth of his body. 

Shiro pulling him in more, and kissing the top of his head. “I know, babe, but I'll keep you warm.”

“Such a warm penguin.”  Lance muttered into Shiro.

Shiro laughed brightly at the statement, and squeezing Lance tightly for a moment.  Then rubbing his hand hurried over Lance's arm. All in an effort to create friction to warm Lance up enough to shuffle over to a nearby coffee shop for something warm and toast for lunch.

“Alright, my cold little penguin, there's a cafe over just across the street.”  Shiro returned with another kiss to Lance's head. “Let's take a break of this pleasantly brisk temperature in there.  That sound good?”

Lance bundled into him further.  Like he was too cold to move. 

Something Shiro might have chuckled at if a strong breeze did push past them.  Giving even Shiro a slight chill down the spine. But still not unpleasant, just made him shutter a bit as he gave a passing woman a smile as she giggled at their display.

“Come on wha--”  Shiro started as he leaned over to look at Lance, when he saw it.  Pausing he leaned for a slightly get a better look to see...yup, he was seeing right.  “Lance, you're wearing flip flops.” He pointed out dumbly.

“Yeah, so?” Lance grumbled into Shiro.

In a way that was clear that yes he knew the fact  _ very  _ well.  And he may or may not have consciously put them on before leaving with Shiro.  And was maybe possible he was regretting the possibly conscious decision to do so...or say something when he realized the unconscious mistake he made.

Lance then pull back enough to look up at Shiro.  Just  _ daring  _ him to say something about the fact.

“Nothing,”  Shiro answered easy as he looked away from Lance.  “I just noticed is all. You want to head to the cafe and get warm?”

“Yes.”  Lance said quickly, before taking Shiro's hand and leading the way to the little cafe.

Shiro followed with a slight shake of his head and a chuckle.  

And it was worth the small “shut up” form Lance as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not going to lie the wearing flip-flop things while bundled up was an extremely common thing when I was in high school (and I would not be surprised if it still was). And everyone who did it would always complain about being cold, (so did the other kids because we were use to hot as balls weather) to which it was allows pointed out by sensible people that they were wearing flip-flops.
> 
> It's not said, but Lance did it by accident, because he didn't look at the weather and Shiro was rushing. He just doesn't want Shiro to say anything about it.
> 
> Also they call each other penguins because I said they do. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
